perfect imperfection
by asfarasyouknow
Summary: kagome is a popular kid but shes about to run into a nobody can this kid really turn her hole life upside down
1. new kid

i don't own inuyasha psssha or do i d  
OK this is my 1ST story guys please leave reviews and be honest Kay's i call this story a perfect imperfection

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP "oh dear god!" kagome hits the alarm clock but it doesn't turn off so she yanks at it and throws it at the wall.  
Sitting up she rubs her eyes " God I hate mornings.." she gets up and goes to her bathroom to get ready for the new day.  
" KAGOME GET YOUR BUT DOWN HERE ITS BREAKFAST TIME!!!" Kagome groans and yells back "HOLD ON MOTHER!" grabbing her backpack she makes a face, " why cant she just stay in bed in the morning"  
At the table Kagome puts her elbow on the table and sighs deep in thought about school,  
sure she was the most popular kids at school buts whats the point if all her friends are fake, BBAAAM "OWW WHAT WAS THAT FOR!!!" kagome yells rubbing her arm "You know the rule about elbows on the table Kagome." her mother smiles, "now finish your breakfast." Kagome gets up and heads to the door.  
"Kagome where do you think your going!" her mom shrieks and stands up.  
"I'm going to school and you should be going to a AA meeting now shouldn't you." she turns and goes out the door leaving her mom standing there in shook.  
Kagome walks up the stairs to school lost in thought about what it would be like to be just plain old Kagome not that rich popular kid, i mean comeon her mom is a drunk and she never seems to be all that hot.  
She pushes open the doors and it thuds against something so she pushes harder, it still wont open so she uses all her body weight leaning on the door, it wont budge,  
"Great just wonderful. ARNT I SUPOSTA BE POPULAR WELL WHY DO I ACT LIKE A DORK!!!"she yells at the sky.  
"Well maybe you are a dork but you got a cute mask if you are." says a voice behind her as a hand reaches past her and tugs the door open,  
" And by the way you pull the door not push it" the guy behinds her laughs, kagome makes fists and swings around, "WHO THE HEL..." she pauses when she turns and sees the hottest guy she has ever seen in the school. "Are you new" She asks the boy,  
"No but people like you dint care about people like me, therefor you wouldn't know me"He rolls his eyes at her. "You think you can talk to me like that!" she yells getting mad she stomps her foot down he laughs again and says "ha ha easy there prissy i just want to get into the building" Kagome just stares at him for a bit. "OH oh my gosh I'm sorry i forgot about the door!" she takes a step to the side and he laughs while he walks by her. she watches him walk by her then she calls out,  
"WAIT WHATS YOUR NAME!!??" He turns and walks back wards looking at her,  
"I'm Inuyasha and i know who you are so don't bother telling me your name"  
Kagome stands there looking angry and surprised at the same time then says to herself "woah what a rude kid no wonder i don't know him and i don't think i ever will"

AHHHHHHHHHHH i hope you like it i plan on writing only one more chapter so if you don't like it thats all ill write but plz comment comment comment


	2. cant stop thinking

ALright so i only got one reveiw on chapter one so far thanks to the person who did!!! ok so this one i hope you all like better i dont own inuyasha

Kagome stares out the window lost in thought when her friends Jamie and Cassie run up to her and bang on the desk.  
''KAGOME GUESS WHAT!'' Kagome looks at them and doesn't say any thing, "COME ON GUESS!" she rolls her eyes.  
"Fine what do you want?" the two friends look at each other then back at her,  
"WE FOUND YOU A BF!!!"Kagomes eyes widen- in the past she has only picked on of her bf's and she didn't even like him he was just better then her friends choise 'be seen with the hotties you get noticed more'- "Thanks guys.." she says stiffly as her mind wanders back to the boy she bumped into...'inuyasha, huh I wanna see him again'. She hits her head at that then stands up,  
"Kagome where are you going?" she stops and looks at them,  
"Where I want!" she smiles and heads to the door. She makes her way to the bathroom to make sure her hair is alright and she passes classroom 2-A and sees inuyasha standing in the doorway talking to anouther guy. He turns his head and looks at her, she puts her head down and quickly walks by a few minutes after she passes she hears laughing.  
"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!!!" She screams spinning around to face inuyasha standing right there so close she almost ran into him.  
"For one I know I'm Inuyasha and I know your a brat, but what I don't know is why I'm seeing you so much now." Kagome turns bright red then speads off to the bathroom.

sorry so short im not in the amazing writer mood i guess lol im not a great writer as it is soo lol plz reveiw 3 


	3. listen for once cass

ALRIGHT so 3rd chapeter yay, so i read my reveiws and i want to appologies for my spelling some words spell check does not catch, and ill take the other advise so heres the 3rd chapeter disclaimer INUYASHA YEAH DONT OWN

"COME ON KAGOME CATCH THE BALL!!" Kagome's eyes snap up as a a ball comes flying throught the air towards her;  
"AHHHHH!" Kagome yells out as she jumps out of the way of the flying round object.  
"Don't do that!" she yells at Cassie. Cassie puts her head down laughing,  
"SO SORRY!" she rolls her eyes and makes her way over to were Kagome is sitting, and takes a seat,  
"So what has you so deep in thought there Kag?" kagome rests her head on her hand and sighs,  
"Well theres this boy," Cassie jumps out of her seat,  
" WERE WERE I SMELL HIM!"Kagome quickly drags her back down in the seat,  
"shut up Cassie what the hell is wrong with you!?" kagome hisses at her,  
"sorry sorry i cant help it i like had tons of sugar, but what boy?"Kagome looks behind her then back at Cassie,  
"well his cute and hot but his attitude is horible but i want to get to know him i really do," Cassie shoves her hand over Kagomes mouth,  
"Say no more Kags just tell me his name!" kagome blushes and mubles through her hand,  
"ifuyapa" Cassie stares at her wide eyed,  
"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING!?" Kagome rips her hand away and says,  
"Inuyasha his name is inuyasha!" she fumes as cassie just looks at her like shes insane.  
"What about me now?" Kagome spins around and there stands inuyasha,  
"EWW PERV ARE YOU SPYING ON ME NOW!" kagome shriks, inuyasha just raises an eyebrow,  
"feh" inuyasha looks away and turns to walk, but Cassie tackles him.  
"YOU ARE HOT SHE LIKES YOU YOUR HOT GO OUT WITH HER!" Kagome slaps her hand to her face and makes a odd noise,  
"Cassie, shut up, Inuyasha shes drunk I'm sorry!" she stands up grabs her books and the back of Cassies collar and drags her off in to the girls bathroom leaving Inuyasha standing there lost and confused.

Ok short and all but my fingers hurt o.o hope you like it and like always LEAVE A REVEIW PLZZZ IM BEGGING YOU I NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU PEOPLE LIKE AND DONT LIKE -puppy face- plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz 


	4. and the love begins

ONLY ONE COMMENT AHH WELL thats life well on with capter 4!  
i dont own inuyasha but i have tryed -runs

* * *

Kagome leans on the bathroom with her arms crossed she is staring at Cassie, Cassie is staring back while sitting on the sink. They both have not said anything for about 10 minutes, finaly Cassie brakes the silence,  
"Kagome come on you know i was just playing around!!" kagome looks like shes ready to jump cassie,  
"YEAH AND TOLD HIM I LIKE HIM THANKS SOME FRIEND CASS SOME FRIEND!!" kagome turns and walks into one of the stales as the bell cassie walks over to it and taps on the door,  
"Kags I'm sorry really i am please come out we are going to be late.." theres a thud on the door as kagome kicks it and cassie backs away,  
"i dont care i need some time to think about some things!" cassie looks down at her worn brown shoes,  
"fine whatever kags."she mumbles then walks out, she stops at the entrence and says,  
" i really am sorry you know, and i will find away to make it up to you.." kagome looks under the stale doors to make sure she is alone she sighs heavily and then leans back on the toliet, "great my life sucks i have no real friends the guy i like thinks im insane and theres no where for me to go exspet this stupid bathroom." she shifts on the seat thinking about inuyasha 'her' inuyasha and she hears a pair of footsteps walk into the bathroom she lifts her legs and puts them on the door so the hall monitor wont hear her. Then she hears a faint tap on her door and a sigh, making a face she says,  
"Listen cassie i really dont want to hear it Ok i like this guy but i dont even know him and he hates me so just leave it alone alright!?" she pauses and waits for her answer but none come,  
"Cassie?" she gets up and puts her ear to the door to see if she can hear her,  
"Come on Cassie it isnt funnie!" she unlocks the door and trys to push it open but it wont move,  
"CASSIE LET ME OUT!" she yells and bangs on the door, then kagome hears laughing not at her but at what she is doing,  
"Im not Cassie and i hope i never will be and if i get caught in here im killing you hehe." kagome tilts her head then bangs on the door again even and yells "INUYAHSA YOU JERK!" she trys to sound angry but it comes out likes shes about to cry because she is over exsited that he is here, she doesnt no why hes here, but damn it he is,  
"lol calm down im just here to talk, im sorry the way i acted befor and if you promise not to tackle me like your friend ill move away from the door lol alright?" he chuckles, kagome just stares at the back of the door this cant be happening it isnt happening she cant think her mind is numb and all she want to do is go home and sleep,  
"i promise" she says without relizing she made a disision, "Good then" inuyasha moves away from the door and kagome stumbles out and inuyasha catches her befor she falls,  
"eh thanks inuyasha, but why are you here?" he grins at her and pulls her close,  
"your friend came and found me and told me that you really liked me and that she didnt mean to make you like a ass," kagomes face started to turn bright red,  
"but see the thing is," inuyasha continued on," i was near your lunch table today cuz i wanted to ask you out and the thing is lol i was kinda nerves," he paused as kagome stared up at him,"so is that silence a yes?" Kagome stares at him for a second then lunges at him and hugs him tight,  
"OMG YES ITS A YES OMG IM SO HAPPY YOUR AMAZING!" she has him in a death grip and he just smiles and holds her close as he thinks about how long hes like this girl and how she never even knew him, this is a dream come true!

* * *

Cassie- well that went good

inu-feh

kags- yes i like it but i think it needs more people

cassie- SOOOO IM WORKING ON IT I HAVE ALOT TO DO LATLY

kags- o.o sorry geez

inu- feh like i care i dont like my part I DAMAND A REWRITE

cassie- um no

inu- I COMAND YOU

cassie- comand me will you /gets the spray bottle

inu- o.o what are you doing

kags- lmao

cassie- BAD DOG BAD

inu- I AM NOT A DOG GODDAMN IT

cassie- oh yes you are kags-rolls around laughing

inu- AND WHAT IS SO FUNNY

kags- o.o nuffin

cassie-grabs a slushy and watches

inu- FEH I HATE YOU ALL

kags- SIT BOY

inu-/thud

kags- COMMENT THIS STORY NOW OK

inu-ohhh my aching backk

cassie- hehehehehehehehheehhehehhehee


	5. that night

so ogt it is suckish but i see no reviews disclaimer, inuyasha i dont own only in my minnnd

Kagome stares into her mirroor wondering what she should wear, since shes now with inuyasha she thought she should dress more scrubby, you know to match her boyfriend. She sighs and tilts her head to the side as she walks out of her closet with torn acid washed jeans and a black 'icp' top. She looked like his girlfreind, she smiled and placed the cloths down for tomorrow, then runs downstairs humming a tune from 'icp' hey if she was his girlfriend she has to know somethings right?!

"Come on hunny the foods nice and warm!" her mom smiled and placed a plate down on the table for her,  
"I have to go to work I have a lot to do tonight I won't be home until saturday, alright? kagome thought for a second,  
"what is today mom?" her mom stoped and looked at her,  
"It's wendsday kagome!" kagome knodded to show she understood then put her head down and ate her food as her mother left for work, when she was done she placed her plate in the sink then headed off the the computer to talk to her friends. She sits down and pulls a blanket over her shoulders and opens her instant messanger, right when she opens it she gets a message,  
" hey babe" she looks at the screen name and smile,  
"HEY!" it was inuyasha,  
"what are you doing"  
"siting the computer"  
" oh"  
"yeah" there was a pause befor he typed back,  
"so what are you going to tell people about us"  
"well i thought i would just tell them the truth"  
"you cant"  
"why not"  
" your rep would be ruined"  
"WOULD NOT"  
"listen kags im not stopping you i just want you to know i really like you" kagome makes a face "kags? when did that happen, and i more than really like you thanks for ruining the night!" she turns off the instant chat and flops down on her bed smiling, what a great day!

cassie-alright so not much but at lest some thing right XD inu- you suck thats it what about me kags- haha looks at name HEY inu - giggles cassie- sighs well next chapter soon i guess 


	6. not so bad

That morinng Kagome walks out of her room with fishnets on her legs and combat boots acid washed jeans and a worn icp shirt, she smiles as she skips down the hall and to the stairs for breakfast, her maid glances at her and rolls her eye, kagome missed this. She eats her breakfast quickly and then runs out side for her limo to show up for school. As it pulls up she frowns she cant get out of this, she shrugs then climbs in, one more ride to school in this wont hurt. She gets to school to see inuyasha walking up the steps, she follows him quickly and quietly, he walks to his locker with out reliezing she was there. At his loker he spins around and grabs her into a frim hug,

"New style?" she looks her up and down "why yes it is do you like?" she smiles and looks into his eyes,  
"but of coruse" he laughs and turns to grab his books, "i like it better then the preppy get up"her face turns bright red,  
"Well um i ahh" she jumps as he puts his hand in her back pocket of her jeans, "what?" he askes while kissing her.

Ok short chapter im busy with a snowday cleaning commmment commment comment plzzzz Inu- feh dont comment its funnie 


	7. girly time

Walking down the hallway to lunch kagome smiles as she walks hand in hand with her new amazing boyfriend,  
"hey inu," she says as she leans on him,  
"yeah?" she pushes harder making them go toward the lockers then on the right path again.  
"can we ditch and just go to my house now!" Inu blushed, hes never had a gf befor, sure he hasliked girls but never had a girlfriend to call his own, and now she wants him in her room!  
"umm no i cant, i have, a big test." he speeds up draging kagome with him looking confused all she wants was to get to know him better, she makes a face and sighs oh well.

RING RING RING!  
Kagome darts up and runs to the door finaly the end of the day now to find inuyasha and take him home to show her maids and everyone the hot new thing she snagged, she runs out the door to see inuyasha at her locker she runs and tackles him.  
"INU!" she pile drives him,  
'oyi KAGOME calm down, whats up." he rubs his head from were he hit his head, boy she moves fast he thought, we only been going out what less then 24 hours and gaah!  
"lets go to my house!" inuyashas face flushes, "ok" he knods and heads out with her.

ok i was told my last chapeter was to short THANK YOU FOR THE REVERIS ILOVE YOU ALL inu"feh i told you not to "  
me"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" OK SO heres a extra lil chapter for you all inu-"bla i hate it"  
me-"suck it up you dont get a say in this" 


	8. to the house

Sorry for the longness of me not updating iv been really busy

ill be on alot more often now so hope you like these chapeters

Walking down the street hand in hand kagome looks at inuyasha who is looking away lost in thought she smiles to herself as she wonders what he could be thinking about. Meanwhile inuyasha is trying his hardest not to take off running why is kagome moving so fast he thinks to himself

i mean sure shes been with alot of differnet guys but he wants to be the different one the one she can come to when her world is falling apart the one she calls just to see if he slept ok, alright maybe not that overbaring but still he wanted to go slower.

She smiles and pulls him toward a huge house hes mouth falls and askes

"is this your house kags"

"yep" she says almost dieing to get to know more about her inuyasha. as they walk through the door the maids there great them and bow deeply inuyasha doesnt know what to do he just takes his shoes off and follows kagome to her room. they sit down and kagome stairs at inuyasha, inuyasha is white with nervousness and doesnt look her in the eye.

"so whats on your mind" her voice rattles him he snaps to look at her eyes, what beautiful eyes she had again he gets lost in thought then next then he knows hes being leaned on from behind he looks to kagome who looks mad and he moves forward and a woman falls onto his lap.

"MOTHER" kagome screams and inuyasha makes a face at the high pitchness of her voice.

kags- wow i love that last bit

inu-how could you stop there geez

cas- SORRY im busy but at lest im posting something i could let your lil world die /evil laugh

kags- SMACK you cannt you love us to much!  
cas-unfortunatly i do DX

inu- yea yea but this is not my first gf you know /pouts

cas- ohhh shut it i dont care

kags- SIT BOY

inu- bangs to floor

cas- stay tuned for the next short chapter 3


	9. MOM I HATE YOU

Inuyasha blushing pushes kagomes mother off of him and stands up.

"i think ima leave now kagome im sorry ill see you round." kagome stands up and hugs him,

"noooo im sorry shes drunk please please dont go." inuyasha blushes again, she really wants him he thinks,

"i cant i gotta get home sorry."he hugs her and then leaves the room. Kagome turns to her mother and yells,

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID!!" kagome pushes her out of her room and slams the door then goes to her bed

and lays there and crys she cant believe her mother would scare away inuyasha like that. she sighs and

rolls on her back well maybe he will let her over his house and they could talk she thought. Meanwhile

at inuyashas house.

Inuyasha slams open the door at seeing his little brother go flying inside once he saw inuyasha walking

toward the house.

"IM HOME" inuyasha walks through the living room and throws his stuff down and goes up to his room

he sits down at the computer and thinks for a while about what happened at kagomes.Maybe hes not

ready for a girlfriend like her. He picks up the phone and calls her.


End file.
